Blood Lines
by StopWatchFan
Summary: A miniseries I've writing up. Jack meets an ancient relative of his and accidentally stops him from following the path he was supposed to take in order for Jack to come into existance... Bad summary. Janto :  Rated M just in case.


**Authors Note: PLEASE tell me if this is good. I thought of this idea for a fic a LONG time ago and I finally started typing it up :D It gets better, I promise!**

Jack Harkness likes to say he has a bit more class than Owen when it comes to clubbing and picking up an evening's dessert, but, in reality, he's probably worse. Owen, with his mystevious ways of flirtation, gets a woman to come home with him, before he's too pissed to really see what she looks like, and she's not, enough to make her unable to leave after the deed is done.

Jack Harkness does not seem to find the logic in this.

It was nearly one in the morning and Jack Harkness had not gotten enough of the pub tonight. Owen had already left with a lovely little package to go, in a red evening gown, and Jack had vaguely wondered if Owen had noticed the adam's apple before chatting her up.

Jack, on the other hand, made sure of the adam's apple and made it clear he noticed it as he nibbled the earlobe and kissed, and licked, and nipped the neck of a handsome young man he'd met a half hour early. Oh, damn, what was his name again? Jerry - Gary - Barry... No, wait - it was Lex (where the hell did the others come from?). Jack remembered now after recalling a little joke they had carried on as an ice breaker at the bar:

"Lex?" Jack said, shaking the man's hand firmly. He took in the man's appearance, smiling at his light brown hair which was spiked and tilted slightly to one side, a bit of an endearing note Jack had made, until the man smiled at Jack's next comment, "Short, and sweet. Just how I like it." Then he added with a wink, "Well, of course, not _everything_."

Returning to the situation at hand - Jack sandwiching (deliciously, he might add) Lex between his body and a wall somewhere near the bar, but a slightly less crowded area.

They could feel each other's hasty breath running down each other's necks and their fingers grabbing at each other's clothing. "Mine. Or. Yours?" Lex managed between heavy kisses. Jack panted, his arms pulling Lex's body impossibly close to his own.

"I think yours would be best." He said ruefully, barely loud enough to hear over the music.

"Boyfriend?" Lex asked. Jack chuckled and tilted his head.

"For lack of a better word." Lex grinned at that and they found themselves making out in the back of a taxi on the way to Lex's flat.

Lex's place was a lush loft with a gorgeous view of the city, not that Jack had much of a chance to see it. Both men started for the bedroom once they were inside, Lex leading Jack by the hand.

When Jack woke up, he found himself in a strange bed, with a foreign yet welcoming scent filling his nose. He opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized the man from last night. Lex. Drinking coffee. In bed. Beside Jack.

It wasn't light outside yet, but Cardiff is ridiculously cloudy, one couldn't tell if it were 10 at night or about to rain.

"Morning?" Jack mumbled, a bit hazy from his sleep. Lex looked down at him and smiled.

"I've brought a cup for you." He said, turning back around to the bedside table and returning with a second, steaming mug. Jack sat up with interest, leaning against the headboard. Ianto would kill Jack for accepting "foreign" coffee, but Jack accepted anyway. Ianto wouldn't know.

"So, Lex, what do you do? You know, aside from picking up guys and watching them sleep?" Jack joked, taking a sip of the coffee. Hmm. Not as good as Iantos.

"I'm a guitarist and pianist. I get paid for album recordings, for people who give fuck all about hiring actual band members." Lex said, chuckling a little bit between sips.

_No wonder he knew what to do with his hands, _Jack smiled, taking another sip of his coffee out of habit. But, he frowned when he realized again it's not Iantos.

"So, Jack. What do you do?" Lex asked, smiling at him.

Jack grinned. "I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Lex laughed and touched Jacks arm for a second.

"Okay, when did you come to Britain?" He asked. Jack raised his eyes, thinking.

"Long, long ago." Jack said. Lex quirked a weird smile.

"Okay," Lex begins, shifting closer to Jack, touching shoulders. Jack turns his head to look Lex in the eye. "Tell me about your, for lack of a better word, boyfriend."

Jack frowned. "We work together." He said, a thin strand of a thought ran through his mind at that moment, curiously exploring whether or not to spill now, and retcon later, or stop there. _Snip, snip._

"It's a little bit complicated, it started with a kiss, which led to a week of silence, and then going at it on the coffee counter after hours." Jack was unsure of whether he was bragging about that last bit, but he took a silent sip of the coffee to avoid grinning too widely at the memory. Lex just laughed.

"Same with me and my girlfriend." Jack cocked an eyebrow at Lex's comment, but remained silent. "But without the snog in the workplace, which we should try though - I've always wanted to do the 'sex-on-the-top-of-the-grand-piano' cliche."

Jack chuckled, nudging Lex with his elbow. "It's worth it." There was a fall of silence after that until Jack found the courage, "...Girlfriend, eh?"

Lex pressed his lips together into a line and nodded. Jack raised his eyebrows, looking Lex up and down again, "Lucky girl."

"She's amazing. She's visiting her family in Australia right now, though. Her's gran's sick and decided to go and visit for a few weeks." Lex explained, fiddling with his coffee mug which was just about empty.

"So, does she know you're-"

"Oh - yeah. I told her when we were about a week in, but she took it reasonably well. It's a different experience, having a girlfriend that'll act as a wingman for you and initiate a threeway. Fucking mindblowing, too. Both, I mean - the girlfriend and the threeways."

"I'll bet." Jack said, waking up from the image of him, a hot figure in the place of the girlfriend, and him. Or Ianto. Or him and Ianto, with Lex. They could leave the woman at the side of the bed with a camera.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, remembering Torchwood.

"Around 5 in the morning." Lex said. Jack's jaw dropped.

"Fuck." He had to be back at the Hub before Ianto came in.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Lex teased, watching Jack jump out of the bed nude and scramble for his shorts. Lex couldn't help but watch, and not help.

"In a way." Jack muttered as he found his shorts bundled up with his trousers in a heap on the floor. Once he was dressed, shrugging on his greatcoat, he turned to Lex again. "Listen, I've had wonderful time. In American and British turns, you are a very spunky man, and I hope to see you again soon." He spoke hurriedly, but he found himself bringing himself down to kiss Lex one last time before leaving the bedroom.

He heard the padding of footsteps following him.

Lex places his hand at the small of Jacks back and they stopped, Jacks hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. "That's the closet." Lex said flatly.

Jack cracked a grin, bringing his hand to his face. "Gimme a break here, I was too drunk last night to map this place out." Jack said, turning back around to face Lex.

Lex smiled and leaned in toward Jack, their lips close enough to touch, but they don't. Lex inhaled sharply, then chuckled. "You smell like... Sex."

Jack smiled proudly. "I know." He winked but found himself unable to tear away from Lex with the classic Harkness "love em and leave em" turn.

"Will I see you again?" Lex whispered. "Probably not, but there's always a chance." Lex nodded and accepted it as Jack turned away from him and walked down the rest of the hall, successfully finding the proper door and closing it behind him with a final thud.


End file.
